The present invention relates to labels, and more particularly to an expanded content labels (ECLs) and a method for making the same.
Generally, an ECL is a label that provides an increased amount of printed information for inclusion with a product or its packaging. ECLs are increasingly used to replace leaflets, booklets, manuals, tags and other materials otherwise packaged with products to provide information about those products.
A conventional ECL includes a booklet or leaflet that is secured directly to the product or to a base label which secured to the product. Information about the product is printed on or in the booklet. Sometimes, information is printed in different languages so that the product can be distributed in countries where different languages are used, or to provide product information to a multilingual consumer base.
To provide multi-lingual information, many ECLs include a multi-paged booklet. On the first few pages of the booklet, information is provided in a first language, for example, English. In the remaining pages of the booklet, identical information is provided in a second language, for example, Spanish.
Although a common ECL can provide increased information, it suffers several shortcomings. As one example, to access information recorded in one language, the user must thumb through multiple pages of the ECL booklet to the find the foreign text that they require. This can be time consuming, and sometimes frustrating. As another example, some consumers may be offended when the information in their language is on the last pages of the booklet, rather than on the first pages. This can alienate the consumer, and possibly prevent them from purchasing the associated products.